


Rack Time

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee feels violated, Kara's amused with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rack Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://antismiles.livejournal.com/profile)[**antismiles**](http://antismiles.livejournal.com/) , who just had a birthday and requested Jerry Springer BSG-style. Somewhat inspired by the [](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/)**no_takebacks** TMU,TMD rewatch.

"Ellen Tigh, living on the Galactica," Kara marveled quietly from where she was sprawled across Lee's bunk. "Gods, that's going to be a riot. At least we know we'll never lack for entertainment."

"Yeah," Lee muttered, unbuttoning his uniform and shrugging out of the jacket. Ellen Tigh was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about right now. The memories of dinner would haunt him for weeks.

"We could start one of those trashy talk shows, make sure the fleet never gets a chance to miss mindless crap TV. 'Up Next: I Slept with the XO's Bitch of a Wife' or oh! 'Who's Your Cylon Daddy?'" She snorted a laugh, clearly amused with herself, and stretched luxuriously. Lee just wanted to catch some shut-eye and forget the whole damned evening.

"If you're gonna take over my rack during my few hours off, can you at least leave me enough room to sit?" he griped, whapping lightly at her good foot.

She rolled her eyes, lifted her feet to make room enough for him to settle at the end of the bunk, then plopped them back down in his lap. "Someone's in a mood."

"Yeah, well, I spent a whole evening with someone's feet in my lap. I was kind of hoping I'd get away from it when I got back here."

"Wait - what??" Kara's eyes lit up, her face splitting into a wide grin before she threw her head back and cackled with glee. "Oh my gods, you're kidding?! Oh! OH! 'Hot Young CAGs and the Cougars That Love Them!"

She was laughing again, so hard she was clutching her stomach, and if her laugh wasn't so damned infectious he'd have been scowling. "Stop it, alright! It was very traumatic."

"Oh, I'm sure it was," she gasped, her laughter burbling down to a steady chuckle. "Ellen Tigh felt you up? That's like... That's years of therapy, Lee." She snorted another giggle. "I mean it, seriously, you should talk to Cottle about that, make sure you're still fit for duty."

He shoved at her ankle playfully. "Knock it off, Kara."

"Oh, come on, Lee. This is way too good."

"Well, I'm glad my trauma can amuse you, Lieutenant, now would you mind moving to your own rack so I can get some sleep?"

"You can sleep after that?" she asked, surprising him by sititng up and swinging her feet down to the floor.

"I can try," he muttered, stretching out along his rack and yanking the curtain shut as soon as she was gone. It didn't help much; he could still hear her snickering.

And then, a moment later, in her best Ellen Tigh, "Oh, Captain Apollo--"

"SHUT UP, KARA!"


End file.
